


Top Dog

by Willowwind101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: /Reader, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bara Sans (Undertale), Blood and Injury, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Feral Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Like obnoxiously tall, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Soulmates, Tall Reader, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Violence, Worried Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowwind101/pseuds/Willowwind101
Summary: Y/N just wanted to get away from his Cyber Security job. Get away from his computer for just a while, but instead of a peaceful vacation... He got a plane crash, a concussion, and an island of creatures that want to kill him.He really really should have paid more attention in boy scouts....
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Original Male Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 90





	1. Small monster

Everything hurts. Questions swirl in my head as I look around at my extremely blurry surrounding. Was I on a beach? I move my hands around as I sit up. "I gotta find my glasses." I mutter my voice cracking. I slowly start to crawl around moving my obnoxiously long arms around trying not to bump into anything. I had to have looked ridiculous as I fumble around in the sand. I was starting to give up hope of ever finding the blasted things until I feel something round and plastic like under my fingers. A huge grin spreads across my face. "Oh thank god!" I cry quickly putting the glasses on to my face, My smile quickly falters.

All around me was carnage. Fire, Broken mental sheets, mangled bodies and blood soaked sand all over the beach. I stare feeling sick to my stomach, how did I survived this?! I stand up tearing my eyes away. Maybe...Maybe someone else survived...? I stand and yell "Hello!! Is anyone else alive?" I furrow my eyebrows suddenly feel extremely alone. "Please.....I don't wanna be alone..." I say almost a whisper feeling my eyes begin to water. Every second my hope drains. I'm really all alone here aren't I. 

I wipe my eyes and readjust my glasses. I can't even remember why I was on a plane. Shaking my head I look back at the beach. Maybe I can find something to help me. I cautiously make my way over to the largest metal pieces that used to be The First Class section of the plane. A small litter of suitcases and broken glass litter the ground of the First Class section. I quickly start to go through the suitcases. I was able to find some clothes, a medical kit, alcohol, many peanuts, and a couple dozen water bottles. I put my finds into one of the empty suitcases. I pick up the suitcase with a grunt. It was heavier then I expected. I start to exit before looking back at the broken glass. I could use a weapon, even if it's just a shard of glass. I quickly pick up a shard and shove it into my pocket. 

I continue my exit. Now I need somewhere to camp. I really don't want to be in the open.... I mumble to myself as I walk. After a while of me mumbling to myself and walking I find myself surrounded by trees. It was surprising beautiful like stepping into a time forgotten. I couldn't help but grin but I quickly shack my head. I needed to focus and find somewhere to camp. I continue being extra careful not to break the beautiful foliage. Well apparently not careful enough, because I face plant into the dirt. I make a surprised noise and just lay there for a second. I awkwardly stand, fixing my glasses as I look around. A small cave on my right that I didn't notice before. For once my clumsiness was good for something! I quickly make my way over to the cave a grin on my face. 

I check around the cave making sure it wasn't a den for a creature. After my investigation I start setting up, setting out the alcohol, water bottles and making a makeshift bed with the clothing. After doing so I look out side realizing it was dark. I gulp and take out my glass shard putting it with arms reach. I slowly fall asleep curling myself into a ball on my makeshift bed.

A soft shuffling and rattling type noise causes me to stir. I open my eyes and look over to the entrance of my cave. A small humanoid creature seems to be pacing making a rattling noise and whimpering every once and a while. I slowly get up. Every fiber of my being screaming at me to attack. So that's what I do. I slowly approach the creature and grab them by what seems to be a bandana. It let out a loud yelp of surprise and struggles against my grip. I growl causing the creature to let out a loud whimper and go slack in my arms. It felt surreal, I felt like I couldn't control my own body.

After a second I come back to my senses and I look at the creature. It was a small living skeleton wearing a blue bandana and tattered furs. The skeleton shutters lightly against my chest. I loosen my grip on them just enough so they could move. For some reason I don't think I could hurt this thing. The skeleton made a confused noise and slowly turns his head to look at me. He seems to scan my chest then slowly looks up to my face. Since I was about four heads taller then him. We make eye contact and his eye sockets go huge. His once scared body language quickly melts away. 

Oh... Oh no... he's fucking adorable! I felt like my chest was going to burst. I quickly let go of the skeleton and stutter out an apology even though he didn't seem to understand. I push up my glasses suddenly very nervous. He cocked his head as he watched me push up my glasses and then he lightly smacks my glass up for me. I let out a surprised noise and stare at him. He's eye sockets go wide again and he get on the floor doing a animalistic version of submission. I let out a shrill laugh snapping out of my shock. I fall over onto the floor from my sitting position into fit of giggles and snorts.

Oh God he's going to be the death of me. I slowly stop laughing and decide to name the little guy Blue. Blue makes a clicking noise and looks at me with a surprised grin on his face. I stand up and walk back over to him. I lightly pet his skull "thanks for the laugh buddy. I really needed that." Blue let's out a loud purr and nuzzles against my hand. Mid purr Blue let's out a loud yawn. A look of pure embarrassment comes over Blue's face. I look outside realizing it's still dark. I walk over to my makeshift bed and gesture Blue over. Blue look skeptical and even more embarrassed as he gets into the bed with me. The little guy quickly gets comfortable and falls asleep.

Let's hope I can protect you Blue.


	2. Fleshy Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue's introduction to Y/N.  
> F/S means favorite scent.  
> E/C means Eyecolor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update this!! I'm chronically ill so it makes it really difficult for me to keep up with writing! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also thank you for all the comments and Kudos!

**Blue's Pov**

"I-It sounded like a cave in I couldn't just stay!" I whisper as I grip my chest were my erratically beating soul sat. My arms slowly drop as I adjust my seated position. As I adjust, I begin to feel around my surroundings. This always helps Papy calm down. So it should help me right? Sand, tree bark, fur...WAIT! Sand?! We don't have sand! Do we? My sockets fly open, and I cringe at the sudden low light that attacked my eyelights. I don't wanna believe it. I couldn't have... I didn't... I ran to far... This isn't my--Papy's territory anymore.

I slowly stand as tears stream down my face. This is really, really bad. I'm an Omega! I don't know how to hunt, or fight, or really anything...

_I'm gonna die here._

Wait, Papy will find me! He always does! I can't give up, that's not what the Magnificent S--Blue does! Alright, what would Papy do? He would look for shelter! Especially...now that it's getting dark. I gotta get moving. Being out in the open during the night is a death sentence. I take a deep breathe while shaking myself off as I begin to move. 

The night settles as I quicken my pace, stopping at any noise other than my own breathing. This had to have gone on for hours. I was scared, tired, and nervous beyond belief. When I feel a slight _tug._ This makes me stop and put a hand over my soul. What was that? It's almost as if my soul wanted me somewhere. Then a much stronger _tug_. This time physically making me move to the right as my soul slams somewhat painfully against my ribcage. "Alright! I'll go this way!" I grumble while rubbing my chest. 

As I continue the tugs got stronger but less painful and more...warm? I'm not sure how to explain it, but I feel quite a bit lighter as I follow it. I feel a rather large indent in the ground, so I look. It seems that something huge fell flat on its face! I hope it's alright... That looked like it hurt. I shake off the thought as another _tug_ pulls me forward. I look up to see what seems to be cave! Caves are great shelter! I'm amazing! I lightly pat myself on the back with a grin on my face.

I slowly walk towards the cave finally getting to the mouth. I let out a small whimper series I had been holding. As I rub my sockets, oh stars all those scared feelings are bubbling up again after my excitement.

"Will Papy be okay with out me? He's far to lazy to get things done around our cave! When I get back I'll need to-AH!" Suddenly something grabs my bandanna pulling me roughly making me smack against its chest. Its lanky arms wrapped around me dangerously like a snake. I violently struggle against its grip, but this only seemed to irate it. Causing a deep growl to rip from its throat. My body quickly goes slack as I whimper. I'm going to die at the hands of this beast.

My body shakes as I wait for a blow. A bite, a claw, anything that would kill me, but the only thing I feel is the grip on me loosen. I open my closed sockets in confusion, letting out a short confused huff. I slowly turn my skull, not wanting to irate the thing more. I come face to face with its chest. How big was this thing? It has to be as big as Axe! As I continue to look up it's scent bombards my nose. It--His scent was strong and dominating. It smelled like Smoke and F/S. It was oddly comforting until it hit me, He's an Alpha. WAIT not just an alpha, he's... He's a Prime. The most deadly and dangerous of all the Dynamics. If he wanted me dead there wouldn't be much of my dust left to find.

I nervously look up to his face and I'm met with sharp E/C eyes, under a pair of off looking sticks. His face was nothing like I've ever seen before, he almost looked like a fleshy covered skeleton. Then My soul knocks against my ribs making a content hum. My eye sockets widen as a warmth takes over my bones and my body relaxes. I was safe! This prime could protect me!

The prime suddenly pulls way and scoots backwards. Seeming it stutter something out in an odd tongue. Before pushing up the sticks on his face.

Maybe he needed help? I reach forward and smack them up his face. He lets out a surprised noise and stares at me. Oh stars did I mess up? Please, don't kick me out! I quickly get on the ground head on the stone floor and on my knees trying not to rattle. When he suddenly seems to...Laugh? It was pleasant noise which made my soul thump happily. "You found me funny?" I say while grinning. 

He slowly gets up and walks over to my hunched form. He rubs my skull? While speaking more in his odd tongue. I purr at the contact nuzzling against his hand. It was oddly comforting. It was fine until... I yawned. Oh dear stars why do I always have to embarrass myself!? The prime seemed heavily amused by this and walked over to his nest before gesturing over to it. Did he... Want me in his nest?! My face lights up with embarrassment. I gulp this could be really dangerous if I decline. So I slowly enter the nest. It was warm and covered in his scent. It was perfect.

Maybe I was meant to get lost...


	3. Don't you remember Boss Man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little dream sequence. I'll try to have the next full chapter done tomorrow sometime!

_My fingertips ache as I furiously type. Some new guy fucked up the data so bad it somehow corrupted the whole system! Now I gotta recode the whole damn thing. This is why I'm both the lead programmer and the head IT guy of this company._

_A small click alerts me to someone coming into my office again. "I'm REALLY not in the mood right now Winslow." I say a frown resting on my lips. I continue to code without looking up._

_"Awe come on boss man! Who put a stick up your ass today?" The tiny devil says pulling up a chair._

_"One of the new guys and I'm just about to pop a vain, This week has been horrible man." I grumble finishing up the line. When the devil pulls out a coffee putting it next to the desk top. " You make it so hard to hate you somtimes... " I say taking a sip. It's just how I like it everytime._

_"I know big guy, I know." He smiles knowingly before pulling out donuts. "You know you don't get paid enough for Shit like this, but also I'm Not that bad! I'm just annoying." He says waving his hand dismissively._

_"Maybe you should go on a trip. It's about time for you to use your vacation!" He says giving my back a pat before getting up._

_"That's not a bad Idea..." I mumble as the door shuts behind him._

_"Not a bad idea at all."_


End file.
